


Concrete Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Mark Pellegrino - Fandom
Genre: Angel Wings, Bondage and Discipline, Costume Kink, Creampie, Deep throat, Discipline, Doggy Style, Dom Mark Pellegrino, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Impregnation, Kinky, Kissing, Leashes, Master Mark Pellegrino, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rooftop Sex, Rough Sex, S&M, Spanking, Unsafe Sex, angel cosplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A lucky fan gets a chance to have dinner with mark Pellegrino. But she is surprised when he sends her some homework to do before their meeting. And a shopping list. When she shows up, and he finds out that she has been slacking in her studies, he gives her a lesson she is not likely to ever forget.





	Concrete Angel

I didn’t know what to expect when I put in my bid on the Creation website about a week ago. Up until then, everything in my life had been moving along at a nice, slow pace. I moved out of my mother’s house at 24, promptly lost my mind and ended up in an abusive, dead end relationship that wasted a fair bit of my life and fertile years. I never expected to win a fantasy date with my favorite actor, Mark Pellegrino. Things like that just didn’t happen to girls like me. Spending every afternoon managing my fan page and lots of evenings with my hands rubbing my pussy under the covers happened to girls like me.

The meeting was supposed to take place at a restaurant not far from the hotel the convention was being held at. Lots of press would be there. All Creation run. With lots of handlers and bodyguards to make sure no fan got too grabby, I’m sure.

That’s why I was so surprised to have received an email filled with PFD files from none other than Mark Pellegrino himself, about a week before we were to meet. I had never spoken to him before, not on any platform, so I wasn’t expecting to get a communication from him. Part of the Creation promotion, maybe? A taste of things to come, perhaps.

The files were all related to Mark’s political causes, such as Objectivism and Capitalism. There was lots of Ayn Rand references and books. Articles about free speech and the evils of altruism. Most of it was totally new to me and I found myself on Google on more than occasion. I wondered if this was his way of making sure I had something to talk with him about. I found it kind of attentive and sweet.

Then, about two days before I fly out to the convention I get another email from Mark. This one had instructions about what I was to wear, and also what I was to bring to our meeting.

And we were not going to be meeting for the first time at the restaurant.

I felt silly and nervous as I tugged the strap back up on the angel costume that I wore. It was a rather skimpy little thing, barely covering my curvy frame. I wish it had more support for my large boobs, but it was the most affordable thing I could get on such short notice. I had spent most of my remaining budget on the huge, intricate white wings. They trailed the ground beneath my feet. Walking around in the dark, the wind on my face, a part of me really did feel like an angel.

I leaned over the rooftop that Mark had wanted us to meet on.

Well, I wasn’t willing to become an angel just yet.

“Thanks for meeting me like this.”

The deep, seductive voice sent a warm tingle down my spine. I turned to see a tall, blond headed figure walking towards me from the darkness. It was a moment I had fantasized about for so many years. Wrote fan fiction about. Laid awake at night thinking about. The moment when Mark and I would finally be alone. No convention circuit. No crowds or handlers or panels to run off to.

I also found that no words would come out. Not a faint squeak and a mumbled thank you. My eyes strayed to the bag at my feet. I had lots of fun buying the contents. Even tried a few things out for myself before hand.

Mark, who was wearing a light grey jacket and a heavy metal T shirt, smiled as my eyes roamed over him. It was all a lot to take him, and I would tell he was letting me get use to things before he proceeded.

“Can I get a hug,” he asks, a little bit of a smirk on his face.

I found a girlish giggle leaving me before I could stop myself. My arms going around him and hugging him for dear life. He was telling me how pretty my wings were, how good I looked for him, but everything seemed to fade into the background as I closed my eyes. I wanted to stay in that moment forever. Just me and him.

“Did you read what I sent you?”

The question seemed innocent enough. I smiled a little, remembering the hours I had spent going through the PDF files before I had finally given up in a confused huff. “Yeah, a little bit of it.”

Mark pulled away from me. It was difficult to read his expression in the moonlight, but I could tell that the grin he gave me was somewhere between mischievous and stern.

“A little bit? Sounds like someone needed to be doing their homework.”

And then he gave me a smack on the rear. Hard.

I wasn’t expecting it and jumped a little, which made him grin more.

“Looks like we have a lot of work to do here.”

Mark made me delve into the bag and pulled out the contents, spreading them out upon the cold concrete. There was a varied collection of toys, whips and collars. All of them were white.

“That one. And this.” Mark put a plush white collar around my neck, complete with a simple chain leash. He held a wicked looking flogger in his hand, sharp little spikes running down the ends.

Without having to be told, I got down on my knees for him.

I leaned forward, cheek pressed against his leg, eyes closed again. But he took me by the chin and lifted my face up to look at him. It was a wonderful view.  
“My good little kitten,” he purred. “But some lessons have to be learned the hard way.”

I nodded.

Slowly, I licked the bulge of his jeans, enjoying the feel of his hardness beneath my tongue before undoing his belt. A second later, I was taking his whole length into my eager mouth, my pussy so wet that I could feel my slick running down my thighs. I pressed my legs together as I sucked, eager to relieve a little bit of my tension.

There was a whistle of sound before I felt a fierce wack on my backside.

“Not without my permission,” he grounds out, grabbing my head and forcing me to go faster on him. Deeper. Yanking hard on the collar to direct me in my administrations.

A second later, he had forced me to turn around and he was bent over me on the concrete, body leaning over my outstretched wings. I pressed myself up and into him, my pussy aching to be fucked so bad I wanted to scream.

“Do you want me,” he asked. “Do you want this? Tell me now before it’s too late.”

“Please. Please,” was all I could get out, the feel of his cock running between my ass cheeks tempting me to risk another wack by stroking myself.

Mark let out a deep groan as he filled me up, stopping for a minute to let me get use to the feel and girth of him inside me. I wiggled a little, trying to get him to start fucking me, which earned me another hard smack.

“My pace.”

I placed me cheek upon the concrete, eyes closed, submitting to his furious thrusts with soft moans and pleas. Any movement or attempt to pleasure myself was met with immediate retribution, but after a while that became its own kind of stimulation, bringing me to a deep, heated climax over and over again. It had never been this good for me, my juices squirting all over the both of us and gushing all over the concrete.

“Someone is being a really nasty girl,” Mark cooed. “What am I going to do with you?”

His body shuddered as he leaned further over me, his open mouth kissing and licking my neck. He was a big guy, but I could more than take his weight. There were advantages to not being a twig.

I turned me head up and we shared a deep, open mouthed kiss. I came again, his tongue brushing against mine.

A second later, I felt the warm spurts filling my pussy up to the brim. I let out a soft moan, lost in the sensation of his cum and mine running down my legs. For a brief moment, I recalled that it was my time of the month, and it was possible I would have more to remember from this meeting than just a sore back and worn out pussy.

“Are you going to learn your lessons after all this,” Mark asks me as he rests his weight on my back.

“Nope,” I tell him with a grin.

He glances over at the contents of the bag, strewn all over the ground just a few feet away.

“Let’s do this.”


End file.
